Thieves and Bells
by Eke
Summary: Another Summoner has a run in with tantalus.Work in progressR&R.


Yo, I'm a new writer here so please R&R when you get a chance.

**I also do not claim to own Final Fantasy I'm just making up my own story that takes place after Memoria. Okay ?**

* * *

After Memoria, Madain Sari remained a lonely, desolate ruin. A survivor, who somehow lived, stays home there clinging to some comfort there for some reason unknown. This morning is as beautiful as it's been in a long time. Golden rays of light beam from the sun and shine in through her draperies. The young, dark haired girl didn't want to wake up. She currently rolled over in her bed repeatedly while trying to hide her throbbing head from the day. 

"Pummmm!" The ground rumbled and her bedroom shook.

"PUUUUuuuummm!" This time it was worse and she actually shook upon her newly formulated foam mattress.

"PUUUUUUUUUMMMMM!" "THAT'S IT! If I have to sit through this and feel my head shake, I'm going to go insane!" she resolved to herself. She ran for her nearest blade and planned to solve this immediately. Quickly, she hurried with haste through the spacious bedroom, her sword swinging from side to side behind her back like a monkey trying to play and cling to her at the same time. Light shone through lengthy, meandering holes in her roof and jumped from the shining, curved, polished ivory hilt embedded with crimson red bloodstones from the desert. She escorted herself to her balcony, with clearly overgrown, reddish ivy, and allowed that beautiful, fine hand of hers to twiddle and curl the ivy around her finger and off of it so. She glared, and was searching for whatever it was that couldn't walk quietly but had to torture her by rocking her head so badly by causing tremors. She felt three more shakes that filled her throbbing head with pain; Oka'rue decided she'd turn back towards her observatory to speed up her search. As she'd begun to wisp away from her balcony, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Oka'rue turned back outward against her soft, dark hair that was following her and spotted a giant man clad in dark and purple iron, who couldn't withhold himself from scraping walls with his giant sword, which is now taking a step underneath her balcony.

The memorian monster's giant sword scraped the wall right underneath the balcony. This collision shook her head worse than the other quakes. The ivy threaded itself around the sword without knowing. This made the careless Iron Man turn around and look at his hand stuck in ivy. First, he makes her headache worse, now he's ruining her house (which she rebuilt)!

Oka'rue, heating up with infuriation, powered herself into the air using her legs. Immediately she felt her momentum while in the air, and she sensed her body beginning to sink with gravity. She picked up speed and force quickly and masterfully drew scimitar, cutting with all the force she gathered on her jump down. The sword inserted itself and moved effortlessly through the armor and flesh of the giant's neck, while Oka'rue planted her feet down upon him, one on the shoulder, the other, left foot, on the collar bone, and was facing the same way he was. The Iron Man made no scream and no grunt. Dramatically under the pressure of the flowing blood his head lopped off and fell in between his feet; the crimson faucet sprayed all over the place and rained everywhere. Oka'rue spat out a mouthful of that ugly blood. "Great now he's spewing crap everywhere!"

The empty body began to teeter under its weight and started to fall backwards. Oka'rue had no time to think. As the body flipped sideways, she ran towards its back trying to stay topside. She could feel the corpse underneath her twist and land on its arm while the other flailed backwards, making another rumbling thud.

There! She had survived a battle with what she studied and learned alone. The girl stood up in triumph. Covered in blood, warm, hot blood, her headache was somehow gone just like that Iron Man. She held the sword down beside her. It was dripping, and gore just slid off of the smooth, supple blade. Routinely, the beautiful, young lady brought handle up to her temple with the rest of the blade next to her shoulder and cut downwards at a slant, throwing off all blood and guts that clung to the sword. Then she reached behind her and grabbed a paper out of a secret compartment hidden in the scabbard. Oka'rue held the blade astutely. It reflected her smooth, jet-black hair, which sort of spiraled on the front left side, her horn, and her hazel eyes. She cleanly wiped down the sword.

Before walking inside she wringed the blood out of her shirt and clothes so they didn't drip. She resolved to bathe away the stench and blood. Wanting to bathe in the sea she packed clothes, toiletries, and a couple plates of armor along with her scimitar and another long sword that matched in style. She found a little brown knapsack and filled it with whatever she wanted with her. Her skillful hands then looped the drawstring around the two weapons she selected for the trip.

The sun was still rising. That '_fight_' must have been three minutes. Light just tipped the horizon. She started to walk out of Madain Sari but decided she'll ride her Eidolon. She snapped around, trotted, and blankly scrutinized the next open space that was relatively clear of rubble. She deemed it worthy for the event that would take place. Immediately she clapped and held hands together; her eyelids slid shut and relaxed. Oka'rue focused her energy on a single point in front of her, the center of the clearing. And suddenly, circles and runes of light formed around her. The beige, green, violet, and deep red mixed together; the runes were now spinning parallel to the ground. Then they changed planes and spun out and together again, rotating towards a point in front of her. The single point looked like a far away star. Then the star, warped in shape, revealed a horn piercing its way through slowly. The piercing horn released a loud cry, and the star broke out into a ring. The long horn now began to rise out of the portal freely; it revealed a head clad in dark, natural, metallic armor. The head hung itself and grinned with its ivory knives placed symmetrically in its mouth. Next her personal Eidolon took hold of the edge the round portal edged with light and elevated its body out of the wormhole. The sleek body plates of armor mirrored the powerful body of the Eidolon seamlessly. The summoned creature took a couple more steps out of the ring on the ground. Its shoulders were wide with pieces of armor that had protrusions, both large and small. Its hind legs extended from a plated metal frame that protected its hip and tail, covered in segmented plates of armor that looked like a skeletal frame with a single spike on each piece, relaxed and shone. It relaxed its massive shoulders and crouched there on its immense limbs. Oka'rue smiled upon the black, armored summon and called it to her. "Avalon!"

"What?" her giant, black beast responded to her in a grunt only her horn can make intelligible.

"WHAT? You better answer me correctly!"

The summon knew her request exactly and answered, "What is it you need?" This made Oka'rue smile.

"I want you to please give me a ride."

"Why?"

"I'M COVERED IN BLOOD, YOU IDIOT! Pluuuus, I need a bath, anyway."

"sigh alright then."

"You'll take me?"

"I said yes didn't I?"

She walked up to the giant, beast of war. Avalon was resting on the ground now. She heaved her weight on top of his arm, which was as thick as she was tall, and he lifted her weight onto his back. Avalon readied himself for takeoff; then shook his head, reminding himself not to be stupid. He turned back to her, " Where to?"

"The Beach!" she replied screaming into his ear almost and leaning forward onto both her hands while now still straddling around his lower neck.

"Uhhh, just don't pee on me again ok?"

"Yeah yeah!" She waved her hand twice like she wanted him to move on.

"And no more of that bloodfrom your under your pants either!" he shuddered at that horrible thought, " Please none of that weird smelling blood; I just cleaned and waxed my hide OK?"

Oka'rue fumed, " HEY HEY HEY! I couldn't help it that time; I was asleep Ok?"

The Eidolon sighed to himself, and he knew it would be a long day, somehow.

Avalon, the warring beast of gravity and shape shifting, leaped upward and released the gravitational bonds underneath him and used them to pull them both forward towards the beach adjacent to Madain Sari.


End file.
